Adventures in FNAF!
by the story king1
Summary: New animatronic, love, chaos, and everything nice. Season 1 Read! Please?
1. Chapter 1

Hi and thank you for checking the story out, hope you enjoy! ?

Its gonna be good. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Whoever is reading this, I can never thank you enough. So I hope you like it! ( I don't own fnaf or any of its stuff.)

Chapter 1: New Animatronic

Man 1: So, where do you want me to put him?

Man 2: Ummmm... put him where the toy animatronics are.

Man 1: OK. But how? The stage is only big enough for 3 animatronics. Putting him there will make the stage look weird.

Man 2: The animatronic will make the stage look weird? What's wrong with what he looks?

Man 1: No. I mean that with him on the stage with the rest of the animatronics, they'll look like a bunch of jumbled up robots. Trust me, you don't want that.

Man 2: Oh OK. Well... Just put him in kids cove. With that wolf - like thing.

Man 1: OK.

Man 2: Please be careful.

Man 1: ( Gives Man 2 a look ) Are you telling me how to do my job?

Man 2: No, I'm just asking you to be careful. OK? No harm. ( Gives Man 1 a smile)

( Man 1 just snorts and starts to take the new animatronic to kids cove. Where the "Wolf - Like ", thing is.)

Man 2: Looks like you 3 will be having a new stage partner. Ha... and I'm talking to a bunch of robots. The guys right though. It looks like we're going to need a bigger stage.

( The second that Man 2 leaves, the toy animatronics look at each other. Either they were excited, angry, sad... who knows. But they will. Tonight. The will know who the new animatronic is. By tonight. Muahahahahahahahahahah! ... Sorry. Anyways we all will find out who is this new animatronic and read for ourselves. Yes... We will... )

TO BE CONTINUED...

Thank you all for reading and stuff and well, thank you. ✌ Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi it's me! Thank you all for reading my story. Here's Episode 2!

Chapter 2: Getting there

( Ding - Dong, goes the the giant clock in the children's ally. Which means... it's 12 O'clock. And that also means that the animatronics will get a chance to meet this "new animatronic". )

Toy Freddy: Who do you think our new "partner", will be?

Toy Bonnie: Not sure. Hope it's another guitar player, though. Because you all know that one guitar player, such as myself, can't keep up with all the musical acts going on around this place. I mean, I have to be in this room and then the next...

Toy Freddy: We get it.

Toy Chica: Yeah and besides, maybe he'll be a chef like me! He is a boy, right?

( Both animatronics shrug. )

Toy Chica: Well, whatever that animatronic is, I hope he/she, will be nice.

Toy Bonnie: Hey, what's wrong Freddy? You don't look so excited.

( All the animatronics stopped and looked at Freddy. )

Toy Freddy: What? Do I have to be excited to show I'm excited?

Toy Bonnie: Well, no. But it's just that after they bought the new animatronic, you've been quit distant from us. We just want to know if everything is alright.

Toy Freddy: ( sighs ) No guys. It's just that... well, it's hard to explain, ok?

( Just then, they realized that they were there. Outside Kid's Cove. )

Toy Chica: We'll discuss this later, alright? Let's just meet the new animatronic , ok?

( Both animatronics nodded their heads. And so they went in.)

TO BE CONTINUED...

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! PEACE ✌


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for reading episode 1 and 2. So, please, enjoy.

Chapter 3: The new animatronic

( When all three animatronics opened the the door to Kid's Cove, the first thing they noticed was that it was silent. Weird. In Kid's Cove, it was never silent. Even when children weren't here. )

Toy Chica: Mangle? Mangle?!... Are you there?

( There was no response. )

Toy Bonnie: I wonder what happened to her.

Toy Freddy: let's go and find out.

( So they all went inside, hoping to find mangle. )

Toy Chica: Wait. Did you guys hear that?

( Both animatronics nodded their heads. )

Toy Bonnie: It sounded like a crash.

Toy Freddy: Yeah. And it also sounded like came from in there.

( Toy Freddy pointed to a door that said, "employees only". )

Toy Chica: " Employees only"? What does that mean?

Toy Freddy: Who knows. Let's just go in and see.

( Chica and Bonnie nodded there heads. )

Toy Chica: Alright. Let's go.

( So they did. Once opened, they saw a something that shocked them. )

The new animatronic: Okay, that goes there and this goes here. WHIIIIRRR - BEEP. Got it. Hold still, this might hurt.

Toy Freddy: (Gasp) he's doing something to Mangle!

The new animatronic: ( Turning around ) Huh? What?... Oh hi! I'm...

Toy Bonnie: GET HIM!

( The new animatronic didn't even have a chance to explain or even introduce himself, since he was jumped by 3 animatronics. )

All three animatronics: Who are you and what are doing to Mangle?!

( All three of the animatronics had the new animatronic at the bottom ground, with Freddy on top of him. )

The new animatronic: #$% #$$%%&%$$## ¢¢€€¢£!

Toy Bonnie: let's let get off him so he can tell us what he was doing to Mangle.

( So they did. )

The new animatronic: ( After Freddy and everyone gets off of him. Mostly Freddy. ) What's wrong with you guys?! You could've crushed me to death! Especially you! ( Points at Freddy. )

Toy Chica: We're sorry. We just wanted to know what you were doing to mangle. ( Crosses arms. )

The new animatronic: That's her name?

Toy Freddy: Yes, and yours?

The new animatronic: Foxy.

All 3 animatronics: FOXY?!

Toy Bonnie: Impossible! Your supposed to be dead!

Foxy: Well, funny story...

Toy Chica: Your supposed to be broken - down!

Foxy: Well, it's just that...

Toy Freddy: And not to mention in the dump!

Foxy: I'M NOT FOXY!

All 3 animatronics: What?!

Foxy: I am Foxy, but not the Foxy YOU'RE all talking about. I know who mean, but I'm not him. I'm a Toy version of him. I'm a remake. Like all you.

Toy Bonnie: But that's also impossible. Mangle is the Toy version of Foxy.

Foxy: That's just it. They made two versions of Foxy. Me and her.

Toy Chica: Wait. So doesn't that make you her -

Foxy: Brother.

Toy Bonnie: Ooooh. I get it now. But what I don't understand is, why bring you in the pizzeria now? After all this time?

Foxy: Don't you guys see how my sister, Mangle, is so broken down? That's why they brought me out. For once.

Toy Freddy: This reminds, what were you doing to Mangle?

Foxy: I was repairing her. Because if I don't, they'll throw HER in the dump.

Toy Chica: Your right. She needs to be repaired before the owners realize how badly damaged Mangle looks.

Foxy: Exactly. Wich is why I need to hide her from the kids that come to this freakin place. So they don't break her anymore.

Toy Chica: That's really nice of you.

Foxy: Well, she's my sister. What else should I be doing?

Toy Bonnie: But don't you think you should rest?

Toy Freddy: Is Mangle even Alive? Because she doesn't look like it.

Foxy: Yeah, she's alive. She's in Sleep Mode. She should be awake by tomorrow morning.

Toy Bonnie: Come with us while she's resting. Who knows how long you've been repairing her.

Foxy: I don't know. I only managed to repair her right arm. Was hoping to fix both... but then again It's 3 a.m. And she has had a rough day... fine I'll join you. But I gotta be back here by 12 O'clock.

Toy Chica: Fine by us.

Toy Freddy: Wait, won't the people who work here notice that he moved from here to there.

Toy Bonnie: Since when do the people who work here, care about what we do?

Toy Freddy: Since, well... never mind. Let's go.

( And so they did. )

TO BE CONTINUED...

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON!


	5. Chapter 5

If your reading this, I want to thank you all for reading and hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4: The night guard

Foxy: Wow. That's the stage? No offense, but it looks...lameeeeee.

Toy Freddy: It's supposed to be lame. Little kids dig this stuff. But of course, you wouldn't know. Since you've never been in a stage with humans before. Only in a closet.

Foxy: What's that supposed to mean?

Toy Freddy: Nothing.

Toy Chica: Maybe we should...

Foxy: No. ( Foxy gets close Freddy. ) What's your problem, huh? I've never done anything to you. Ever since we met tonight, you've acted like a...

Toy Chica: Foxy, stop. We're here to be friends with you, not your enemy.

Foxy: Then what's up him? Why does hate me?

( Toy Chica only looks at Freddy as a response. )

Foxy: Well, why do you?

Toy Freddy: You wouldn't understand.

Foxy: No, I think I do. Your afraid that I'll take your place as the leader of this group, and become everyone's favorite, new animatronic. Am I right?

( Toy Freddy was only speechless. )

Foxy: well, I've got good news for, man. I'm not taking over your place. I'm not much of a stage performer.

Toy Bonnie: Then what can you do?

Foxy: ( sigh ) I'm a mechanic animatronic.

Toy Bonnie: A mechanic animatronic? The original Foxy was pirate long before us.

Foxy: I know. Which is why I'm a mechanic.

Toy Chica: Why a mechanic?

Foxy: ( Sighs again ) Because Mangle is the pirate here. She was here before me, remember. So she became the pirate.

Toy Bonnie: Mangle isn't a pirate animatronic.

Foxy: Oh yeah, then what is she?

( None of the animatronics really knew what she was in reality. Now that they think about it, what's her job here? )

Foxy: You guys don't even know what she is in this freakin place?

Toy Bonnie: Your right, now that I think about it. Never really thought about it.

Toy Chica: Me, too.

( Just as they were about get on the stage, Foxy noticed a camera on the corner of the stage room, with ared light on. That can only mean that were being watched. )

Foxy: Who's watchin us?

Toy Bonnie: Its just a security guy or whatever they call them.

Foxy: Security guy? Is he an animatronic?

Toy Chica: No, he's human.

Foxy: Oh.

( Foxy walks towards the camera, looks at it and begins to walk out the Stage Room.)

Toy Freddy: Where are you going?!

Foxy: To meet the guy.

Toy Freddy: What?! You can't just walk to the guy!

Foxy: Watch me.

( Foxy walks out slowly, then runs. )

Toy Bonnie: I'll go after him.

Toy Freddy: No. He must learn.

THE SECURITY OFFICE.

Foxy: Wonder what scares them. It's just meeting someone. Besides how bad could it be?

( Foxy goes through left turn to right, until he finally see's the guy. Foxy begins walking towards him, when suddenly a bright light shines in his face. )

Foxy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! SCREW YOU!

( Suddenly, the lights go off. )

Foxy: Screw you...

Security guy: y - you can talk?

Foxy: No duh! You almost blinded me to the point that it's unfixable.

Security guy: S - sorry...

Foxy: Whatever. I'm gonna kill you anyways.

Security guy: Uuuuugh...

Foxy: RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

( Back at the Stage Room. )

Toy Bonnie: You guys heard that? Sounded like a scream.

Toy Chica: He killed him.

Toy Freddy: ( Sighs )

Foxy: Good evening, friends!

( All animatronics looked at Foxy. )

Foxy: What?

Toy Freddy: You killed him?! Well done.

Foxy: Thanks. You know, that's the nicest you could've said said to me.

( Freddy doesn't say anything. )

Toy Bonnie: I thought you were just going to meet him, not kill him.

Foxy: Changed my mind.

Toy Chica: Foxy, get up here before the store openes. Hurry!

Foxy: It's about to open? ( Foxy looks at the clock. ) Crap. It's 5:59.

( Foxy quickly gets on stage.)

Foxy: Wait! I'm a mechanic animatronic! What will I have to do with singing or dancing?!

( But by then, it was too late. )

Foxy: Crap...

TO BE CONTINUED...

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! EPISODE 5 COMING SOON! PEACE! ✌


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much, well, you know. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Dark Secrets

Foxy: Oh god! Children! No!

Toy Bonnie: Calm down, Foxy. They're just the people who work here. The children don't come here until 9:00 a.m.

Toy Chica: Which means, that we have 3 hours before they come. 3 hours of relaxation.

Foxy: Oh... So what do we do for the next 3 hours?

Toy Freddy: We remain where we are.

( There was no point in arguing with him. )

Foxy: Fine. But can you guys please move over a bit? I'm kinda being squashed here.

Toy Bonnie: The guy was right. We do need a bigger stage.

Foxy: Who?

Toy Bonnie: Never mind. By the way, I was wondering. Does that exist? Being a mechanic animatronic? I mean it doesn't make sense. A robot that fixes other robots? I gotta know. What are you REALLY?

Toy Chica: And why are you afraid of children?

( Foxy knew there was also no point of keeping secrets from them. )

Foxy: ( Sighs ) OK, you want the truth? Fine. ... I'm not a mechanic animatronic. Man, that doesn't even exist.

Toy Freddy: Then who are YOU?

Foxy: I'm performer. Like all of you. Guitar player, to be exact.

Toy Bonnie: Then why lie to us?

Foxy: Because the guy who bought me doesn't know my past history. What I've done.

Toy Freddy: That still doesn't answer the question. Why lie to us?

Foxy: I told you. My history.

Toy Chica: So WHAT did you do?

Foxy: I bit a child.

( All animatronics were shocked. )

Toy Bonnie: So that means..

Foxy: No. It wasn't THE BITE OF '87. I wasn't made then.

Toy Chica: But you bit a child.

Foxy: Yes, I know... I remade the bite of '87... That's why I'm afraid of children. That's why I lied. I can never forgive myself now.

Toy Freddy: If children scare you then, why come here with us on the stage?

Foxy: Because... because I thought I could make the children love me again.

Toy Chica: But your new. The children here won't recognize you.

Foxy: Yeah, but there's a chance someone will.

Toy Bonnie: Did he die? The kid. Did he die?

Foxy: I know you what you mean, and no. I bit him in the arm. Unlike the BITE OF '87. So he's fine.

Toy Chica: Good to know. You know -

Toy Freddy: Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! The store is NOW open.

Toy Bonnie: The kids are coming!

Toy Chica: Hope you like pie, Foxy.

Foxy: What? ... ( Whispering ) What do you mea-

( But by then, it was too late. ) End of season 1

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! SHOULD I MAKE SEASON 2? LOVE, PIES, CHAOS, AND OTHER SECRETS! REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS THINK THAT I SHOULD MAKE A SEASON , PEACE! ✌

PEACE. ✌


End file.
